Mobius High, meet Thistle Unison
by whimsical.child126
Summary: What will the gang think when the mysterious cousin of Amy Rose moves to town and has the Ultimate Lifeform falling for her?


**Okay, so this is the beginning of my first story, so don't hate :3  
>Thistle is a character I made, and she will be the main character through-out the story.<strong>

* * *

><p>I yank the comb one last time through my long, white quilld. Setting the jeweled comb on the counter, I run my fingers from the roots of my silk-soft hair to where it ends lightly at my waist. My dark blue jeans and tight black sweater stand out against my blazing white fur. I glance at the clock and realize I only have a few minutes before I have to start driving to school to make it on time. I quickly rinse my face with cool water to wash off all traces of sleep.<p>

"Okay Thistle, it's your first day at Mobius High, so you need to make a good impression. Amy can help you make some new friends, but don't become to attached to anyone." I mumble to myself in the mirror. I had moved here about a week ago. My parents had died in a car crash last month... I had been in the car, along with my boyfriend, Jason. When we crashed, he jumped infront of me to shield me from the glass. My parents died on the scene. Jason died at the hospital hours later. I was unharmed except for a few scrapes and bruises, thanks to him.

Shaking my head, I grab my messenger bag filled with all my new books and snatch my keys off the bar. Locking my door behind me, I ride down the elevater to the apartment buildings lobby. Waving to the reciptonist, I calmly walk to the parking lot and head to my floors parking section.

I sigh at the sight of my black mini cooper. I love the car, but I'm the kind of girl who would kill for a hummer. The cooper is black with a stripe of white on the hood. It's seats are black leather and a pair of fluffly purple dice hangs from the mirror. Hopping into the car, I toss my bag carelessly onto the passengers seat and start up the engine. The familiar hum of my cooper helps to slight calm my frazzled nerves. I put on my large, black sunglasses so no-one freaks out at first when they meet me.

I drive as scenrios of my possible first day run through my head. Before I know it, I am pulling into a parking spot infront of the High School next to a familiar pink buggy. Amy is leaning against the hood of her small car, gossiping with a small, cream colored rabbit and a white bat. She sees me a squeals as I step out of the car. Next thing I know her soft arms wrap around me. She is shorter than me, being one of those adorable petite girls, while I having long legs and a thin frame, making me a 'model' style body.

"Oh my gosh! Thistle I'm so glad to see you! Come meet my friends Cream and Rouge." She gestures toward Cream the rabbit and Rouge the bat. "Cream is a 9th grader this year. Oh! That reminds me! I have to go help Ms. Ellenor in the library, but I'll meet up with you at lunch." Amy hustles off to the library and Rouge shes gently at me.

"So you're the new girl? Cmon, I'll show you to the office so you can get your schedule." Rouge says sweetly and grabs my hand, beginning to tow me towards the front of the school.

Once we arrive at the office, Rouge ushers me in and then leaves to go to her locker. I approach the woman at the desk and tell her my name. She types away on her computer and hands me a folder from a draw in her desk. With a quick glance, she tells me I will have to remove my glasses before going to class and that all the information I'll need, along with a map of the school, will be in the folder. I nod and walk out of the office.

Looking in the folder, I see my locker is number 367 and I stroll through the hallways until I find it. Everyone else is already in class (besides a few creepy-looking kids) so I have to hallway mostly to myself as I hum gently and organize my stuff into the large locker. I take a quick look at my schedule and see that I have Science, LA, and Art in the morning today. I leave out the stuff for my morning classes and sigh as I put my glasses into my locker. My Science class will be the first one to get a fright this morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! Next chapter will be up soon!<strong>


End file.
